1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for user authentication, using a Raman spectrum.
2. Description of Related Art
To protect the privacy of an individual user and personal information, biometric authentication technologies have been developed. For example, there are biometric authentication technologies using characteristic information of a unique body for each person such as fingerprint recognition, iris recognition, and the like.
In addition, with the development of portable devices and wearable devices, user personal authentication devices have been diversified, and user personal information that can be obtained from an optical characteristic may include information about the health status of a user, and therefore a healthcare system and user authentication technology are notable areas in the future.